Kaleb
Kaleb is a vampire that debuted on the second episode of . Throughout Legacies Series In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, he is part of the Stallions team and tries to act normal so the townspeople and Mystic Falls students don't suspect anything. He shows to have some trouble with losing the game and gets in on the plan to use just a little of his power in the game. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, he joins Lizzie, Josie, Hope, MG and other students from the boarding school to clean up the community as punishment. He helps out Lizzie and MG doing the window saying the Salvatore School are losers. Later, he caught by MG feeding on Dana, and then compels her to forget what happened and leave. He talks to MG, asking if they're cool, and after MG says they are, he says "vamps before tramps" and leaves the bus. In Hope is Not the Goal, he attends the assembly regarding Dana and Sasha's disappearance. He tells MG that while he did feed on Dana, he did not kill or go after her the night she disappeared. He then goes to the Mystic Falls high school with MG, Lizzie, Josie, Hope and Landon to see if they kind find any kind of information. Near the stoner pit, he compels a young blonde girl and is about to feed on her before he is caught. He tells the group he isn't a killer and he vamps off, but Lizzie stops him. When he is confronted, he tells him he's not responsible for Dana or Sasha, Landon sticks up for him as he sees Dana come out of the woods. The group think she has been bitten, but Kaleb tells them he didn't bite her and wouldn't want to be stuck with her for an eternity. When Dana is sitting in the back bus entrance, she starts puking her organs out and Kaleb looks utterly disgusted at what is happening. He then accuses Landon since he first came back into the town, monsters have been appearing and thinks he's responsible for it. Later at night, he confronts MG about telling Lizzie about feeding on human blood and is angry at him. He then walks off into the hallway, and is confronted by both Matt Donovan and Alaric. He threatens both of them and he vamps out in front of Alaric, but he is stabbed with a syringe by Ric and knocked unconscious, being placed in the school's jail-like cellar. In Malivore, he is visited in cell by MG and is told that if he gets voted as honor council member then he can get Kaleb out. Kaleb tells him to send people down and he'll help jim get the vote. It is later revealed he double crossed MG and he is voted honor council member instead. He and tje orher members then assemble to decide whether or not Landon stays. While Emma and Rafael vote yes, Kaleb, Josie and Hope vote no. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, Personality Kaleb has an outgoing, athletic, and impulsive personality. At first glance, Kaleb can be seen as your average pumped-up jock, but he has a dark, impulsive side to himself. Although he claims he doesn't kill, Kaleb willingly feeds off of the blood of humans and compels said-humans (particularly young females), which proves that he doesn't truly care for the well-being of humans. Kaleb strongly believes in his own philosophy, "vamps before tramps," which often gets him into sticky situations. His ways of feeding off of humans, more recently, has landed him in trouble at his boarding school and with local law enforcement. Kaleb attempted to evade and even threaten those who confronted him about his ways of feeding and his behavior, but this recently landed him imprisoned in his boarding school's jail-like cellar. Physical Appearance He has a tall stature and a medium sized build, usually wearing dark colored clothing. He has brown eyes and long black hair seen in dreads, but is usually put up in a ponytail. Relationships *Kaleb and MG (Friends/Classmates/Former Allies) *Kaleb and Lizzie (Classmates/Frenemies/Former Allies) *Kaleb and Hope (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council representatives/Former Allies) *Kaleb and Josie (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council representatives) *Kaleb and Rafael (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council representatives) Appearances Season One *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' Name *'Kaleb' is a variant spelling of Caleb. It is an Hebrew masculine given name and means "dog" or "brave".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caleb_(given_name) Trivia *He is the first student shown from the boarding school to threaten Alaric Saltzman. Gallery LGC102-034~Connor-Kaleb.png LGC102-037-Kaleb-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-038-Dana-Connor-Dorian-Kaleb~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-048-Kaleb.png LGC102-059-Kaleb-MG-Josie.png LGC102-060-Students-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG-Josie-Students.png LGC102-076-Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Josie-Students.png LGC102-088-Kaleb-Josie~Lizzie.png LGC102-090-Kaleb-MG.png LGC102-093-Lizzie-Kaleb~MG~Penelope.png LGC102-105~Josie-Lizzie-Kaleb~MG.png LGC102-109-Kaleb-Connor.png LGC102-111-Kaleb.png LGC103-022-Josie-Lizzie-Dorian-Kaleb-Hope-MG.png LGC103-023-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC103-029-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG.png LGC103-106-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC103-107-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC105-060-MG-Kaleb.png LGC105-061-Kaleb.png LGC105-108-Kaleb.png LGC105-116-Kaleb.png LGC105-125-Josie-Kaleb-Rafael~Hope.png LGC107-041-Kaleb.png LGC107-042-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-096-Kaleb~MG.png LGC107-104-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-107-Kaleb-Guy.png LGC107-109~MG-Kaleb-Guy.png LGC107-127~Dorian-Kaleb.png LGC107-134-Kaleb.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents